Mako is jealous
by zelbleach
Summary: Tahnorra. Korra is forced to go on a date with tahno. Mako gets jealous and breaks up with Asami to get with Korra. Makorra at end. Rated T for potty mouth Korra and horny Tahno. Before tournament!
1. move

JEALOUS MAKO

Korra;

Tahno came over to me during practice and put his hands on my shoulder. I growled. He began to rub my shoulders. I tried to punch him but he moved and stuck his tongue out at me. This had been going on since the tournament had been announced. He wants me and my team to get disqualified. He smiled at me when I made the maddest face I could muster. Ohh that's it! I got up and made a fist. I began to try to hit him. Then Bolin hugged me to hold me back.

"How about' a fight? You and me. Fist against fist? If you lose you go on a date with me," I mentally slapped myself no way I was gonna lose that anyways.

"And if I win you never bother me again." I spat at him. He easily dogged it and laughed. He walked over to me and slung his arm around me.

"Ok my sexy thing," Tahno poked the side of my breast. Bolin and Mako shoved him off me. I walked over to him and stepped on him.

"Fight begins and I won't even be sorry if I snap your neck," I spat on his face this time not missing. He laughed and got up. He made a fighting stance. And I started. I tried to punch by his head. But he grabbed my wrist pulled me forward. I fell on the floor with a "Hmp." That was a dirty move dammit! He straddled me.

"Tonight at eight. Meet me her, sweet checks," Damn him.

_**How'd you like it? Will post more sometime**_


	2. Meet tahno's sassy gay friend

Ch. 2 the preparations

_**MY PERSONAL LIFE;**__ my bathroom smells like pee damn it_

_**I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS HILARIOUS**_

Korra's prov:

My stomach growled. Man I'm hungry! Right now I'm being dragged around by Tahno and one of his sassy gay friends to go where? Shopping, that's it you guessed it. Why? Because this whole date was on his conditions. He asked me if I wanted to go another round in fighting. I took it being "_headstrong me."_ Damn my instincts. I thought I had it in the bag. But, this was uncalled for. I lost two times in a row. I was dragged into their friends clothing store. Lucky, me I got to her their friends whole family story on their clothing business. They had huge smiles on their faces and they were laughing like hyenas. They burst through the doors. Tahno's arm slung around my shoulders. Could this day get any worse? I looked around at all the dresses, makeup and shoes. Ohh, don't forget the earrings and nail polish. I was starting to doubt this trip was for me until, his friend calls his other friend that's not a gay guy. Yes, it's a girl. Well, with a weird hair style. She had a Mohawk and a tight red dress on. (Tempted to say frohawk but I'll back off). I refrained myself from a laugh that was daring to come out of my mouth.

"Gorgeous legs," She said in a weird accent. She circled around me like she was sizing up an opponent. I never went shopping besides for food with Bo and Mako. So I was really confused. She came back around after a long stare at my back.

"Good material. Purebred I'm guessing," She said looking to Tahno and the other guy. I still don't know his name! Wait what? Did she just say purebred? What the hell was she talking about? She laughed at my expression. I just stood there with the most confused look I could muster. She brought me to a section of shirts that looked like a bathing suit, because it did't have pant lang or a little bottom thingy. But, I wouldn't call it a bathing suit because it had no straps.

**I'm gonna skip this part because it is rated T. Korra would have killed everyone back there MAKING IT RATED**_**M **_**RATED T PEOPLE WE DON'T WANT TO READ/IMAGINE TAHNO'S BLOOD EVERY WHERE**


	3. fitting

CH 3 Fitting. I'm not good about writing what's in guys minds so here's my best shot?

Tahno's prov:

I looked through the dresses until I found the sexiest dress in the whole entire store. It was blue and faded into light and dark blue. Light at the top and dark blue at the bottom. It is really short; stopped mid-thigh and was really tight to show her curves. I smiled, thinking how sexy it would look on her. I hummed and Korra looked at me like I was demented. I laughed.

"Honey, I found the perfect sexy dress for your little sexy body," I sung. She smacked my forehead with her hand. I brought over the dress. It was the most exposing dress in the store. It was strapless and at the top it; it dipped in the middle to show cleavage. Her face had a look of horror and I laughed. I shoved the dress in her hands. We're playing it my way tonight. This would also make that damn scum, I meant that dumbass fire bender stop playing with Korra's heart. It would also make him jealous of me. Korra peeked her head out slowly catching my attention.

"I don't think I like it," She said pursing her lips. I couldn't help but think how cute she looked like that. She looked just like a kid. "My orders are for you to come out here and model for me." She shyly came out and can I tell you her body was scrumcious. The dress worked perfect on her

_**?/ I don't know what to say**_


	4. thoughts and idea's

Chapter 3

_**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! **_

Mako's prov:

I was really pissed that Korra was going on a date with Tahno and to his conditions. I shivered at the thought. I love Korra even though I'm dating Asami. I mean I like Asami but she's not Korra. I sighed and came up with a stupid idea. Maybe, just maybe she will fall for Tahno. I can't let that happen. Maybe I should break up with Asami and get with Korra if she wants to. Before, that Tahno steals her from me. Wait, I'm being too possessive. But am I even happy with Asami? Do I even deserve Korra after all I done that hurt her? I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see this before? Damn, I want Korra. I got on the ferry to the city, so I could get to my girlfriend's house.

_Time skip at Asami's house_

I stood in front of Asami's house contemplating whether or not I should break up with her. The door opening pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up and Asami smiled at me. She looked as beautiful as ever, but not as beautiful as Korra. I sighed, here I go again thinking about Korra. Asami went up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I tried to smile, but couldn't keep it for long. I waited for her to say something. I opened my mouth to speak but she latched on to my arm and pulled me away from her house.

"I didn't know you were gonna come and pick me up for our date this early," She giggled. Shit I thought, a date really we had to have a date on the day I wanted to break up with her. I bit my lips and curled my toes so I wouldn't explode in front of her. I sighed and let her pull me along. We went inside one of her Sato-mobile's and drove.

Korra's prov:

Right now, I was in a stupid dress, flats and had my hair down and curled. One of his gay friends, were doing my make-up. I was like really how does a guy now anything about make-up. He finished doing my eyes and moved out to inspect me for the hundredth time. He called out for Tahno to come in. I'll tell you I have the biggest scowl on my face right now. He came in and was being perverted and kept sending me hungry looks as his eyes trailed down my body. I could literally feel his eyes undressing me. I crossed my arms over my chest and with a loud Humph I turned my body away.

"You're all mine Uvatar," He said in a tone I haven't heard before. I got a chill down my spine and shivered. Gross I thought. He put his arm around my waist and walked out with me. We got in the car and drove to where we would go to dinner.

**I have the perfect idea for next chapter and the rest besides the last so yea!**


	5. fancy meeting you here

** WARNING LOT OF DRAMA**

** !**_**CHANGED THE DRESS!**_

Mako's prov:

I sat with Asami at the table; I had barely even touched my dinner. I was just so nervous and my knees wouldn't stop shaking. I shoved another spoonful of expensive soup in my mouth. The soup made my stomach even queasier than it was before. I looked over to Asami who was watching me intently knowing something was wrong with me. I smiled and reached over the table to take her hand. I squeezed her hand and she smiled back. She took another spoon of soup and wiped her mouth. She began to stand up and she pointed to the bathroom. I nodded and watched her walk away. The door opening caught my attention. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw who was standing in front of me. It was Tahno and standing behind him should be Korra. I peered behind me and I blushed. Korra had her hair down; it was a little bit spikey but didn't look shaggy. She had her ear pierced with a simple grey and small hoop earring going through. That wasn't it the dress she was wearing was strapless and had a ribbon going over her stomach. The ribbon was tied into a bow on the side. She wore simple black flats and she had light blue eye shadow. Her eyelashes cascading small shadows down her face. I blushed and turned away. When I looked back she hadn't noticed me and sat at the booth on the opposite side of the restaurant.

**I just noticed how short these are I'm gonna compress it into one whole chapter after I'm done with the whole story**


	6. confidance

My parents are and they take away everything I own just cause I enjoy  
it here is a list and also I'm doing well in school so they have no reason :  
laptop phone wii 3ds dsi drawing writing seeing my friends and I bet they are  
going to take my tv time. If your wondering how I wrote this I stole my phone.

Tahno finally came back from perfecting his hair and sat down. I  
growled at him as he sent me hungry looks. When he didn't stop like I had  
wanted him to, I looked over to the other tables. To avoid his stare, I looked  
around at the costumers who where enjoying their meals or time with eachother.  
Although there was one man who sat alone. I looked to the table behind them and  
there sat mako and Asami both staring at me. I was so embarrassed so all I did  
was wave and turn away quickly. I looked back to Tahno who was looking over to  
them and smirking. He turned back to me and quickly came in for a peck on the  
lips. After he was done, I curled up my fist under the table.  
"Now, now," he said."You came here on my conditions and I'm gonna do  
whatever I want to do to you." (keeping it T rated here!). He laughed at  
my reaction. My eyes were practically bulging out of my head right now. He  
grabbed my hand and caressed it.  
" Look, the only reason I came on this date was so that fire  
ferret could hook up with you and it was just our luck that he showed up at the  
Restaurant. I mean I do like you Korra it's just I'm not your type and it's said  
to see that little fire ferret drool over you when he is with Asami." Tahno's  
hand slid up my arm and grabbed my shoulder. I gave him a small smile to show I  
appreciated it.

Meanwhile at mako's table :

I snarled at Tahno when he looked over at us. He looked back to  
Korra and pecked her on the lips. I sunk my nails into the palms of my fist.  
When Korra didn't pull back or punch him in the face, my tips of my fingers grew  
hot from my anger. Asami reached under the table and pulled my nails out of my  
palms. I looked up to her and tried to give her a smile, but I just looked  
stupid.  
"Go get her," Asami said and made a shooing motion with my hands.


End file.
